13 minutes in hell with kiba
by Yoshino-Uchiha
Summary: Kiba and ami go to a party to steal hinata back from naruto, but kiba gets stuck with ami instead


here i am, dragged to one of Sakura's parties. to be honest, i hate her, but Kiba is my best of best friends and he wanted to go because he heard the girl he loved, Hinata, was going to be there with there with the guy she left him for. Kiba was planning on getting every one to play 13 minutes in hell so that he could get Hinata to take him back. so thats why im sitting on this couch with Ino shoving a purple silk bag in my face full of shredded paper. each of the guys had to write somthing on a slip of paper and then a girl would pull one out and they would be locked in Sakura's closet for 13 minutes. i reached in the bag and pulled out the first thing to touch my finger tips. i stared at the two red triangles and instantly knew who i got, and he wasnt going to be happy...

"c-cant i pick again?" i asked, not looking up from the paper.

"but you dont even know who you got yet!" Ino said with an attitude as she put her fist on her hip like the diva she was.

"yeah i do," i showed her the drawin on the paper, "Kibas my best friend, i _cant_ go in with him!" i looked over at the dog-boy to see him staring at me, i couldnt tell exactly what expression was on his face, but i knew most of it was shock. i knew he would probably be angry too, angry that id ruined his chance at stealing Hinata back from Naruto. all the same though, he got up and walked to the closet. Kairin had to shove me off the couch for me to start torwards the enclosed space with the boy i didnt want to face.

i got in and the door instantly closed and locked behind me. Sakura being the priss she is, had a walk in closet so there was alot of room and i didnt know where Kiba was. i stayed by the door and slid down it so that i was sitting and hugged my knees. i was terrified of the dark so i was shaking a bit to my unknowing. i didnt dare look up.

"Ami?" Kiba whispered from across the closet, "its ok Ami, you couldnt have known this was going to happen..." then i heard him move and a moment later i felt his arm around me. i jumped a bit but then leaned into him.

"im sorry Kiba... i didnt mean to mess up your plan."

"its fine, its not like its your fault... im glad its you instead of some one else messing things up." i couldnt see him but i knew he was smerking. i searched for his hand and held onto it for dear life. "Ami?"

"hn... youre going to think im so weak..." i barely whispered to him, "but im terrified of the dark." he didnt answer for a while, "but, im glad im in here with you instead of some one else... im stronger around you. im not as scared..." i brought my head up finaly and could some what see him, he was looking dead into my eyes and it made me blush. i remembered all the training we did togeather and the missions we went on; he really did make me stronger. he looked away for a minute and i let go of his hand and backed away from him.

"Ami... im glad this happened... that u chose me instead of Hinata." he looked back at me and crawled over to where i had moved and kissed me. my eyes widened 10fold and then fluttered closed again and i kissed him back. i let one hand rest on the back of his neck as my lips moved with his, every nerv in my body felt electrified and my heart was beating faster and faster. Kiba grabbed my waist and layed me down so that he was on his hands and knees over top of me. the kiss had turned french and the hand i had on his neck was now clutched in his mop of brown hair while the other was wraped around him clawing at his back, Kiba pulled my black under armor tee off so that i was just in my baggy navy green shorts and wrappings i had as a replacement for a bra. i had a huge blush as Kiba moved from my lips to the crook of my neck, causing me to growl a bit. Kiba chuckled a bit as his hands ran over my body and then a flood of light poured over us. we both sat up with a start, we had both forgotten this was a game. almost every one was in the door way hooting and hollaring at us, my face was blood red.

"haha! look at her hair!" Sakura shouted, Kiba handed me my lost shirt. i put it on and started to fix my hair.

"hn, hey princess," Kiba got my attention, he was standing next to me holding his hand out, "maby some of the others would like to have as much fun as we did... we shud get outta here, dont cha think?" i smerked and took his hand, he pulled me up and into his arms. i kissed him, "i dont think they can," and then i fallowed him out holding his hand and right out of Sakura's room. Kiba flash stepped us to his place where we could finnish what we started...

3


End file.
